


Yes, Sir.

by DittyWrites



Series: Problematic Gays In Space [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sessions between Dom!Hux and Sub!Ren and the various kinks they find themselves embroiled in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those leather gloves tho. Like....yes. Hawt!
> 
> (I'm also trying to get into the habit of writing smut so feedback is very much appreciated xx)

His black uniform trousers were tucked into his favourite pair of leather boots, the polished leather occasionally catching the dim light in the room and reflecting it back in sharp points as he paced the floor. A small breeze blew across his bare chest and he resisted the urge to run his gloved hands across his arms to warm himself up and in order to distract himself from the chill of the room, he focused on the submissive figure before him.

Kneeling before him, also shirtless and wearing only a pair of loose black trousers, was Kylo Ren. His hands were tied securely with some soft rope which Hux had managed to procure from one of the supply closets within the base. He had left enough length between the restrained hands to allow Ren to keep them by his sides without being able to bring them forward or free himself. From his position Hux could tell that they were tight enough to be felt but not to cause physical damage or harm since it would be inappropriate for Ren to walk around the base with obvious ligature marks on his body. It could lead to questions which both men were eager to avoid.

Squatting in front of him, Hux could already see the obvious bulge in Rens' trousers and he smirked at how easy he found it to make the younger man putty in his hands. Particularly, since Hux had discovered that Ren had a penchant for leather, or more specifically, himself in leather. Running his hands up Rens' taut stomach, he heard the bound man intake suddenly as his cool, gloved fingers skimmed delicately over his nipples as they instantly hardened at his touch.

“Do you like me touching you?” He asked wryly as Ren subtly arched his back to allow him easier access. He waited for a reply but realised that Ren had absolutely no intentions of answering him. Sliding his hands back down the exposed chest he grasped the two hardened nubs in his fingers and squeezed harshly, eliciting a sharp gasp which soon mellowed into a deep groan from the restrained man. “I asked you a question, Ren.”

“Yes.” Ren gasped as Hux kept up the pressure on his nipples to encourage him to speak. “Yes, General.” He amended a little sarcastically after a second as he remembered the position he was in and what was expected of him.

Placing one hand around Rens' throat he squeezed lightly enough to grab his attention without completely blocking off his air supply and he felt Ren tense as the leather came into direct contact with the sensitive skin on his neck, a small moan escaping his mouth at the sensation. His eyes darted around the room as they avoided Huxs' since he was not allowed eye contact until it was explicitly stated that he could. Another element of their game.

“Look at me.” Hux commanded and Rens' dark eyes immediately met his, the black pupils fully blown with lust as he stared at his general. Bringing his other hand up to his mouth, Hux flicked out his tongue and licked at the tips of each of his fingers, causing Ren to bite his lip as he held back a groan at the provocative display. “Would you like me to touch you?”

“Yes.” Breathing heavily, Ren looked a little mesmerised as Hux brought his now slightly wet gloved hand a little closer to Rens' own face while also slightly tightening the grip on his throat. “Fuck yes.” Ren hissed again.

Stroking Rens' lips with the tip of his index finger, Hux marvelled at how even through the cool leather he could feel the heat emanating from the other mans skin. Without asking, he slid his finger inside Rens' mouth and was immediately allowed access, the faint feeling of Rens' teeth making itself known on his finger, imprinted on the leather as he bit down gently.

Deciding to up the game a little, Hux forced another two fingers into his mouth and, taking advantage of his kneeling position, used both his grip on Rens' jaw and neck to force him backwards, flat out onto the floor. Not expecting the sudden change in position, Ren instinctively bit down on the hand which was currently invading his mouth and only the leather prevented him from drawing blood.

Withdrawing his fingers from Rens' mouth without warning, Hux kept the other hand around his throat as he snaked his free hand down towards Rens' crotch. As he loosened the waistband of Rens' dark trousers, he maintained eye-contact with the panting man as he felt his own erection pressing into his stomach.

Wrapping his hand around Rens' rock-hard cock, he pumped it a few times to allow the younger man to adjust to the pressure he was placing on it with his strong grasp. 'You know our rules, you are not permitted to come until i say so.” Hux hissed directly into Rens' face as he continued to rub his cock firmly with his gloved hand. “If you sully my favourite gloves then you will be punished in any way I see fit. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Came the instant reply, a small hint of defiance threading through the submissive tone. Hux smirked at the response, even when apparently fully submissive Ren still found a way to fight against him and the constant refusal to completely submit kept their game alive. After all, there really was no point in playing with a broken toy.

“Was that defiance I heard there Ren?” He demanded, momentarily ceasing his stroking movement to run his finger along the cock head, the act causing Ren to buck up as he attempted to increase the friction. “I didn't think so.” Continuing with his previous action, he settled into a comfortable rhythm, keeping a close eye on how Ren was reacting to his touch.

Before long, he felt the twitching of Rens' cock increase frantically in pace and he immediately removed his hand. There was no fun in allowing Ren to come so early and he took a perverse delight in denying him. Ren could tolerate it the first few times, marking his disappointment at not being allowed to come with a minor scowl followed by a few quiet utterances which Hux was never able to pick up. But soon enough, when faced with both Huxs' patience and skill, he would be a sobbing and pleading mess, desperate for release and in his desperation Hux had never seen him so beautiful.

Edging Ren as close to the point of no return as many times as physically possible was an art which he had perfected over their time together. It was also an excellent way of teaching him control, a skill which seemed lost to insolent younger man, and as he allowed Ren to catch his breath after his denied orgasm, Hux changed tactics as he leaned down and gently started to nip at Rens' chest with his sharp teeth.

“Fuck! Hux!” Unable to keep his mouth shut, Ren moaned as Hux continued to assault his chest. “Fuck me!”

“Maybe later.” Hux offered smugly. Moving up Rens' body, Hux licked lavishly at his collarbone as he used his powerful thigh muscles to hold Rens' bucking body in place to prevent him from moving around too much and spoiling his fun. “I will offer you a deal. If you can stop yourself from coming anytime in the next, lets say, twenty minutes, then I will allow you the pleasure of me fucking you. But if you fail then you will be harshly punished and the next time we meet you will not be allowed to come at all. No matter what I do to you.” Sliding back down, he placed his hand back on Rens' cock and gently stroked it. “Do you accept?”

“Yes.” Ren breathed in desperation, already struggling to hold it together as Hux upped his ministrations on his sensitive dick. “Anything General.” Through the lust-induced pounding in his ears and his own pathetic moans, he could faintly hear the cruel laughter of his tormentor as he mindlessly agreed to the deal. The sadistic sound sending a sinful flash of delicious nervousness through his system as he wondered what obvious torments Hux had planned for him in the near-future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features Knife and Blood Play! Cause why the fuck not. It's hawt.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated more than you know <3 xx

Hux surveyed the restrained man with lidded eyes as he plotted out the evenings entertainment. When he had instructed Ren to sit in the uncomfortable wooden chair and allow himself to be fully restrained he had expected at least a little resistance. But Ren had done as commended without hesitating and Hux could only assume that he was just as excited to see what he had planned out for tonight's fun.

He had deliberately chosen bonds which were strong enough to survive any attempt by Ren to break them but still soft enough to ensure no permanent damage which would be difficult to explain should the marks be discovered. As he circled his prey, even he had to admit that it was a glorious sight to behold. Ren's dark hair was in disarray as it flopped over his eyes, his shirt hanging loosely off his sturdy frame as he gently tested out the strength of the knots on his wrists and ankles.

Moving to stand in front of Ren, Hux gently pulled off his greatcoat and uniform jacket and folded them neatly before placing them off to the side. Now wearing an outfit similar to Ren, with his long dark shirt and trousers, Hux slowly lifted the loose shirt up at the side and Ren's eyebrows shot up as he caught a glint of something in the dim light. Squinting a little he watched as Hux pulled the small slightly curved knife from his belt and held it out in front of him in a very show-and-tell manner as he approached his prone body.

Jerking Ren's dark head forward, Hux placed a delicate kiss on his cheek as he started to slide the knife down Ren's collarbone in a very slow and deliberate manner. He paused as he reached the top of the relatively thin shirt and, holding eye contact with him, flicked the knife quickly to the side and made a small incision in the fabric of the dark material. Hux could see Rens' eyes widen slightly, his pupils dilating as he took a deep breath at the movement.

Humming as he continued his task of removing the shirt, the faint sound of the fabric as it was slowly sliced apart was barely audible over Rens' heavy breathing. As it fell away, new portions of Ren's wonderfully pale chest became visible and Hux could see him trembling with obvious anticipation. The final thread was swiftly cut through and Hux spread the shirt to the sides so that he could have a full view of the exposed chest before him.

Ren was quite a muscular man and his various training schemes and battle experience had also left him incredibly toned in a way which Hux could certainly appreciate. Placing his hand on Ren's chest and pulling his gloves off quickly, Hux dragged his nails slowly downwards, leaving behind a series of small white lines as the sharp nails left their impressions on the pale skin, causing Ren to hiss and shift. The nails were soon replaced with the knife as it traced one of the old scars which littered Ren's chest, a result of his many wounds in the battlefield.

Suddenly, Hux withdrew his hand and disappeared from sight. Ren took the opportunity to try and regain some of his composure. He had been unaware of the particular desire of his until very recently and as soon as it was accidentally discovered by Hux he knew the redhead had been secretly desiring to try it out and test his reaction.

As much as Ren legitimately trusted the man, he did not quite trust him enough to start bringing sharp and very dangerous objects into their little arrangement. But he would allow it this one time and see what resulted from it.

Pulled from his thoughts, Ren groaned as he felt the cold steel of the blade appear suddenly against the left side of his exposed neck and before he could open his mouth to question this new change of action, he felt warm lips on the other side as Huxs' re-gloved hand simultaneously snaked down his body again and rested on the very obvious bulge which his actions had caused.

This new combination of sensations caused his groans to increase in volume as he bucked upwards in an attempt to increase the pressure on his crotch.

Without moving his hand from Rens' crotch, Hux removed the knife from his neck and slid it gently down his body, causing goosebumps to raise on the sensitive flesh. Stopping just a few inches above the exposed belly button he flicked the small blade across the skin firmly causing an instant line to appear as Ren inhaled deeply.

The wound itself was only a few inches long and relatively superficial, nothing some healing gel would not instantly be able to fix. The small line did nothing for a few seconds before a few tiny droplets of blood started to fall and drip steadily onto the hard ground below.

Watching the small drops with rapt attention as they slid down towards his own hand which was still grasping Ren's crotch softly, Hux allowed a few of them to collect on his gloves before he pulled it away.

Pouting at the loss of contact, Ren shifted around as he tried to encourage Hux to touch him again. He watched with darkened eyes as Hux moved from his position at his back to stand directly in front of him. He was almost painfully hard but he knew that any attempt to free himself from his restraints would result in a harsh punishment and his right to come being denied for the rest of the session.

Watching Ren suffer, Hux brought his gloved hand which was now stained with Ren's blood up to his mouth and licked away the small beads of red as he suppressed a moan of his own.

“That's unsanitary, Sir.” Ren accused in a ragged whisper.

Without hesitating, Hux drew one of his fingers across the still faintly bleeding cut and held up to Rens' own lips. “Is it now?” Hux asked, a small element of danger in his voice as he challenged to follow his example.

Raising an eyebrow, Ren accepted the finger into his mouth and he started to nip at the soft leather with the edge of his teeth, causing Hux to gasp quietly. Tightening his grip on Ren's jaw to prevent any further nipping or movement, he used the small knife to trace the shape of Ren's defined jaw using the dull edge of the blade to apply pressure as he travelled towards his mouth.

Pleased with how submissive and pliable Ren had become under his hands, Hux placed himself down on Rens' lap gracefully. He took care to avoid putting too much pressure on his cock, he wanted to drag out his suffering as long as possible. Placing a harsh kiss on Rens' blood-tinted lips, he dragged himself away from the savage kiss a few moments later so that he could tilt his head and view behind the small chair which Ren has been neatly tied to.

Feeling Ren buckling beneath him as he tried to increase the friction in their new position, Hux roughly sunk his teeth into the smooth flesh of Rens' neck to quell his movements without having to vocalise his warning. Hearing Ren moan pitifully in his ear only encouraged him and he bit down harder until he felt the very faint taste of copper make its presence known in his mouth again.

Deciding to allow Ren a small respite, Hux leaned down past his body and used the small knife to sever the rope which was restricting Rens' movements. Once complete he dropped the knife to his side as he felt Ren instantly push forward in an attempt to knock them both to the floor.

His smirk widened as he permitted Ren to claw at his shirt in a frenzied, desperate arousal as they lay on the cold, hard ground. After a few moments, he knocked Ren's hands away and knocked him to the side so he could quickly pin him into submission. Ren allowed Hux to straddle him with virtually no fight and he ceased moving as he realised that Hux was waiting for him to settle despite the hardness which he could feel poking into his thigh.

Picking up the small knife again, Hux twisted it slightly to ensure that it glinted in the light, “Would you like me to keep the knife while I fuck you?”

Ren mewled in response and Hux raised his eyebrows in warning as he waited for a proper response. Realising his error, Ren corrected himself quickly, “Yes, Sir. Thank you.” He practically purred as he eyed up the sharp implement.

Hux snarled in victory and he dove down for another harsh kiss. He really did love discovering new things which he could use in his sessions with Ren and he was definitely going to allow himself a small reward for his success.

 


End file.
